


The One Where Poe Wears A Ballgown (Sort of)

by No_Thoughts_Just_Thots



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, F/M, First Date, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron can cook fight me, Rey is a glamour queen, Rey is hot when she's a mechanic, Women in overalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Thoughts_Just_Thots/pseuds/No_Thoughts_Just_Thots
Summary: “Poe?” He almost jumped, quickly shoving his hands in his pockets.“Yes, right, er, I just wanted to ask if…” This was crazy, why was he worried? This was Rey, for fucks sake. “You want to come to mine for dinner tonight?” She laughed lightly, and for a brief moment he thought she might say no.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The One Where Poe Wears A Ballgown (Sort of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heywoodjablowme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywoodjablowme/gifts).



For some reason that Rey couldn’t quite discern, she was nervous. Really nervous. As if she hadn’t been to Poe’s quarters a million times before, collapsing into his bed and launching into a string of complaints about Luke or saber training or the latest machine she was fixing while he made her a drink.

This time was different though. This time, he had specifically invited her, eyes skating the ground as he ran his hand along the back of his neck the way he always did when he was nervous.

“Hey, you got a minute?”

“Just one, this junker is determined to either crush or poison me.” She slid out from beneath the ship she had been fixing, her face streaked with oil, and Poe took a deep breath.

“Poe?” He almost jumped, quickly shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yes, right, er, I just wanted to ask if…” This was crazy, why was he worried? This was Rey, for fucks sake. “You want to come to mine for dinner tonight?” She laughed lightly, and for a brief moment he thought she might say no.

“I’m a little hurt you’ve only invited me just now.” she smirked good naturedly. “Don’t I come over all the time?”

Poe could feel his eyes widen, mostly in disbelief. How was she not getting this? If it wasn’t for his knowledge of how terribly dense she could be, despite her intelligence, he would’ve thought that she was messing with him on purpose.

“No, like… a real dinner.” He said slowly. Now it was her turn to let her eyes get wide. He started speaking faster.

“Like where we don’t wear training gear, and we actually use my dining table, and I’ll cook-”

“You can cook?” Rey cut in, throwing him off for a moment before he became indignant.

“Yes I can cook!” He crossed his arms. “Quite well, actually, Finn has called me an expert.”

“I don’t know if you should be taking reviews from a man who ate First Order food for most of his life.” she laughed, somehow managing to distract him to near noncommunication even in her grease covered overalls.

“Listen Skywalker.” he smirked back. “You be in my quarters at… 5, and I will cook you the best meal you’ve ever had.

“And you’ll wear something other than your flying jumpsuit?”

“Hey, the ladies love the jumpsuit!” he retorted, despite feeling his spine finally work itself out of knots. This kind of back and forth was easy, familiar. She cocked an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know, I’m a busy woman, Dameron.” She slowly laid back down and began to crawl back under the ship. “I’ve got to train, I’ve got to fix this ship, I’ve got-”

“Rey Skywalker, Jedi Master, I will wear a full length ball gown if it’ll get you to say yes.”

She re-emerged from under the ship, grinning, and it was a miracle he restrained himself from leaning down and kissing her right then.

“You better get going then.” she winked. “You have to be ready at 5.”

He had to hold back from skipping back to his quarters, excitement humming in his veins like fireworks. He was going on a date with Rey. 

Suddenly his watch beeped, signaling the time. He glanced at it and cursed, taking off running. It was already one. And he had offered to cook. Suddenly this was seeming like less of a good idea. 

This wasn’t some random girl he’d met in a canteen who just wanted a good time, this was his partner, his friend. If the night went well, maybe more.

“You’re so fucked, Dameron.” He muttered as he took off towards his quarters.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He likes cooking, always has. But as usual, thinking about Rey is making everything harder. Poe curses as he touches a hot pan of spaghetti sauce for the third time, and BB-8 beeps at him in a concerned tone. 

“I know buddy, sorry.” He mutters, waving a dish towel through the air in a feeble attempt to dissipate some of the steam filling the room.

He’s been at this for two hours, determined to get it perfect, and he sighs deeply when he passes himself in the mirror, noting how disheveled he looks. He checks his watch and lets out another string of cursing. BB-8 lets out another string of noises.

“I know what time it is, BB.” He runs his hand through his hair. “Wait, did you… you know what, what the hell.” 

He grabs his comm from his pocket, barely taking notice of the fact that it’s now covered in red sauce.

“Finn? I need your help.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Rose, I need your help!” Rey says, exasperated as she attempts to slip into the fifth dress that she’s tried on. She had been feeling good about the evening, but Rose had said the word date and rushed over with a million outfit options and now she felt as though anything she put on was somehow wrong.

“It’s a zipper.” Rose laughs, grabbing the fabric and pulling as Rey’s head emerges from the top, her face red and irritated. 

“And how the hell should I know what to do with that?” Rey cries. “I’m always in my gear, do you know how long it’s been since I’ve worn a dress?”

“I’ve watched you take on entire armies of Dark Side soldiers, I’ll be honest, I didn’t think this would be what did you in.” Rose smirks, gently taking Rey’s shoulders and turning her towards the mirror. For the fifth time, Rey’s face contorts into an expression of “definitely not” as she tugs at the red fabric.

“Very funny.” She sighs, but smiles slightly nonetheless. “I’m sorry Rose, all of this is just… so-”

“New? Exciting?”

“Nerve wracking!”

“Rey, he’s going to love whatever you wear, you know that right?”

“I’m more worried about what I’m going to say.” Rey sinks onto her bed.

“Tell him he looks nice, compliment the food, and for the love of kriff relax.” Rose laughs. “The only difference from every other time you’ve been there is that you’ll both be dressed nice.”

“Will I?” Rey sighs.

“If I have anything to say about it.” Rose pulls her back to her feet. “Now come on, I have something I think you’ll like.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You’re sure this is what I should go with?” Poe asks, maybe for the millionth time. Finn holds back a laugh as he does yet another turn, both for Finn and the mirror.

“She’s going to love it.” He reassures him. And he has to admit, he’s rather proud of himself for helping to assemble this outfit.

Poe’s wearing a black button down with one of his pilots patches sewn to the pocket, tucked into a pair of jeans that actually fit him. Finn also managed to sell him on dress shoes and hair gel, insisting that they were necessary to complete the look.

“What about the food?” Poe asks, his hand worrying at one of the leather bands around his wrist.

“The food is fine, Poe-“

“Fine?”

“Great! The food is great, you are great. It’s going to go fantastic.”

“Okay.” Poe sighs, slouching slightly. His watch beeps, and BB-8 whirs at him. “Now get out of my quarters, she’s going to be here any minute.”

Finn laughs and does as he’s told, grabbing his things and heading for the door.

“Finn?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks buddy.”

“No worries.” Finn smiles. “Be yourself. And don’t do that thing where you won’t stop talking about flying, she’s never going to kiss you if you keep-”

“Bye!” Poe pushes him the rest of the way out of the door.

He gives himself one more look over, making sure his shirt is tucked in and he didn’t miss a spot shaving. He doesn’t want to admit it, but the thought of kissing Rey is filling him with a warmth he can’t explain. BB-8 gives him a small encouraging nod, and he rolls up his sleeves and goes back to the kitchen to check on the pasta.

When Rey knocks on the door, he startles so bad he almost drops the wooden spoon he’s holding, and BB-8 makes an amused noise.

This already feels strange, her knocking instead of just barging in and flopping onto his bed like usual. He takes a deep breath as he walks to the door, but it’s useless, as it just catches anyway when he sees her. From the corner of his eye, he can see BB-8 give a tiny robotic thumbs up as he powers down, and he would laugh if he weren’t so utterly distracted.

She’s standing on his doorstep slightly uncertain, taller than usual in a pair of heeled boots. She’s wearing a short blue dress that stops just above her knees, her hair is curled around her shoulders instead of in its usual buns.

“Hey.” he squeaks out, cursing his voice, which is now an octave higher than usual. He clears his throat quickly and tries again. “Come in! Table is there, make yourself comfortable and I’ll-”

“You look nice.” Rey jumps in, and shit this is going to be harder than he thought.

“Oh. Thank you. You too.” He shifts on his feet. “You’ll notice that I didn’t wear my flying clothes.”

“This is much better.” Rey smirks, and the quick look up and down that she gives him is enough to make him feel like he’s floating out of his shoes and towards the ceiling. “Now what’s this about food?”

“Right!” He says, a bit too loud. “Be right back.”

It turns out that Rey has never had pasta, and loves it. He wishes he could stop looking at her as though she’s some sort of new species as she devours the food, his food, and rains compliments on him. Just when he thinks that maybe the nerves will melt away, she looks up at him.

“So this is my first date, y’know.”

“Oh.” The statement takes him by surprise. “Well is the food everything you hoped it would be?” Fuck he’s an idiot.

“It is!” she beams. “This is… really nice, Poe.” 

Poe. Not Dameron, or flyboy, or difficult, but Poe. He feels the same warmth in his chest again, and is just about to ask if she maybe wants to stay, when his watch beeps loudly.

“Shit.” he mutters, then winces. 

“What?” Rey’s eyebrows knit together in concern.

“I didn’t realize how late it was, I’m sorry, you have training and-”

“Poe.” She cuts him off, and there's that feeling again. “I’m not just going to leave you with all these dishes, not after you cooked for me. Finn was right, by the way.”

She’s laughing, and the glitter on her eyes is shining under the lights in his dining room, and for a moment he dares to think that maybe this isn’t about the dishes. As always, something unspoken hangs between them. I don’t want to leave. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey hums as she washes silverware, not seeming to care as some water splashes onto the front of her dress. It’s almost… domestic, how at ease she looks. Poe dries dishes as quick as he can, trying not to stare at her like an idiot. 

He’s been this close to her, even closer in combat training, but this is different. She looks even more beautiful than usual, and she’s enjoying being with him, and her hair is bouncing around her shoulders and her lipstick is somehow much more noticeable now and before he can stop himself he’s grabbing her hand.

“Rey.” It almost comes out as a plea.

“Yes?” She looks calm, the same way she always does.

“Can I kiss you?” 

She smirks, moving closer, almost agonizingly slow. She’s only inches away from him, but it feels too far, as if electricity is crackling between them. 

“I don’t know, Dameron…” she smiles, tracing her fingers up his front and slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. “I have places to be, people to meet, things to do…” 

And then she grabs his belt loops and pulls his hips to hers and that is it and he’s kissing her, kissing Rey.

She makes a small surprised noise and he laughs into her mouth despite himself, relishing the moment of being the one to surprise her for once. He reaches down and grabs her legs, wrapping them around his waist and setting her on the nearby table, silently thanking his quarters for being small.

She grins as she pulls back from him, breathing deeply. Her purple lipstick is smeared around her mouth, and as she begins to giggle he realizes he must look the same. He also realizes that he doesn’t care as he bends down slightly to pepper her neck with kisses, lingering on her collarbone and making her shiver. In response, she entwines her fingers in hair and pulls until he groans aloud, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Soon her hands have finished with his buttons, and he feels like his skin is on fire as she slips his button down off his frame, tracing her hands along the muscles in his arms. It’s strange and new but perfect, like everything with her is, and he can’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot. Before he has time to ponder, Rey has pulled him back down, and she must have used the Force to find that spot at the base of his jugular and that’s just not fair.

He kisses her and kisses her until he’s sure that he’s going to faint, and in a moment of indiscretion that would make his superior officers roll their eyes more than ever before, he finally tells the truth for once.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is my first time ever writing a Star Wars fic and it was so much fun! Been writing a lot more fic lately, so expect more posts! As always, please comment and tell me what you liked (or didn't)! Also big thanks to heywoodjablowme, my Star Wars consultant and favorite friend who beta'd this and is now receiving the finished product as a present! Love ya babe!  
> \- Jo


End file.
